


The Game Gives a Satisfaction Life Denies

by CaptainDashingRapscallion



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chess, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post Beach Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDashingRapscallion/pseuds/CaptainDashingRapscallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from this prompt: "Cherik. The chess table sits ready, although the chairs either side are empty - but once in a while a piece will move, and Charles will smile.". Angst, but gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Gives a Satisfaction Life Denies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr under the same username from a prompt a friend gave me. Moving some of my X-Men fics over here to keep them all together and to put this account to use. :)
> 
> Title adapted from this quote: “The game gives us a satisfaction that Life denies us. And for the Chess player, the success which crowns his work, the great dispeller of sorrows, is named 'combination'.”  
> ― Emanuel Lasker
> 
> \---

The game still stands as it was the night before everything changed; halted by their disagreement whether killing Shaw was the right option. Between the champagne, and silent apologies for not being able to agree they had never come to a checkmate.

  
Now, Charles can barely stand to look at it.

  
The game sits like a relic in his office, gathering dust while the rest of the room is shifted to accommodate his wheelchair. When the boys offered to move it, he declined. Perhaps a little too quickly and desperately, but while it was there it was hope. Hope one day Erik might join him once more.

  
Days pass and seasons change but the game stands still.

  
The school grows from the ashes of the past, a new sanctuary for all of mutantkind. Alex, Hank and Sean are fantastic at recruiting new staff, registering new students and doing anything that their leader can't. They're so busy they don't notice the sadness that lingers on Charles' face when he stares at two empty chairs and wonders if he could have changed anything.

  
In the midst of the work he barely notices anything's changed, until the eve of Raven's birthday. Charles locks himself in the study with a bottle of something far too expensive and ancient from the liquor cupboard, allowing himself only the evening to grieve his losses. As he glances at the chessboard, he sees it.

  
A lone black bishop treads a careful line through the dust settled on the board.

  
His head swings from side to side, but of course if Erik wanted him to know where he was he'd be standing opposite him. Wheeling closer to the board, he contemplates it, then moves his own piece, the white knight, breath held in hope he didn't imagine it.

  
The black queen slides jerkily across the board and a smile spreads on Charles' face. The effort it must take to concentrate on this for Erik must be immense. He appreciates the value, and is thankful the old chess set has metal bases on all the pieces. The evening fades with a victory of an absent player, and a newly kindled hope shown in a smile.

  
In the following months, students often catch a glimpse of their beloved Professor working away in his study looking weary and weighed upon. Then movement will catch his eye, and his lips will curve upwards with immeasurable fondness as he looks at the old chessboard to see his dearest friend's next move.


End file.
